La flora de El Quijote
La presente entrada es tributaria y está basada en el libro del mismo título cuyo autor es Luis Ceballos y Fernández de Córdoba, Ingeniero de Montes, Catedrático y Académico de las Reales Academias de Ciencias Exactas, Físicas y Naturales y de la Lengua. Así mismo es autor de otras obras como El Mapa Forestal de España y Mapas de Vegetación de las provincias de Málaga, Cádiz y Canarias Occidentales. ''El libro fue editado en 1996 bajo el coyright SmithKilne Beechan, S.A. Su coordinador fue Pedro Ceballos Jiménez. Está bien encuadernado en una edición atractiva, en gran formato pero muy manejable y bien ilustrada con fotografías de la flora que se menciona. Está prologada por Salvador Rivas Martínez y consta de otras dos partes: la Flora del Quijote (pp. 5-29), bibliografía (pág.30) y un repertorio de las citas vegetales, ilustradas con fotografías y nombres científicos botánicos mencionados en esta magna obra cervantina (pp. 31 a 62). De ninguna manera hemos pretendido copiar o sustituir al libro, por otra parte muy difícil de conseguir, sino más bien contribuir a su divulgación bajo los auspicios de la cultura libre y el acceso universal a los conocimientos. De hecho no se han copiado las imágenes botánicas, sino que las hemos enlazado a sitios web para que quien quiera pueda ver sus imágenes e ilustrarse sobre las distintas especies citadas. De modo que si los propietarios del copyright estiman que esta publicación vulnera sus derechos será retirada de inmediato. Pero conste que insistimos en que este libro debe ser conocido por una mayoría de público, para el que la obra original en papel no resulta fácilmente accesible y queremos con este trabajo promover su conocimiento y difusión. Se obvian las citas impresas en el libro de referencia. '''NOTAS': 1) Los capítulos de El Quijote en que se mencionan estas especies se numeran con números romanos los relativos a la I Parte y con arábigos a los de la II Parte. 2) Entre corchetes [ ], aparece el número de veces que la planta o fruto aparecen mencionadas en El Quijote. Índice botánico A * Abrojos 1, nombre de diversas plantas espinosas, especialmente aplicado a Tribulus terrestris, ''pero este no parece coincidir con la fotografía. Se alude a ellos recomendándolas para disciplina de Sancho (Cap. 36). * Acebo 1, bastones hechos de esta planta que portaban unos mencionados (Cap. XIII). * Aceitunas 2, dos menciones a este fruto (Caps. 52 y 54). * Adelfa 1, arbusto tóxico al que se menciona formando parte de guirnaldas (Cap. XIII). * '''Agallas' ("agallas alcoronoqueñas") 1: excrecencias esféricas producidas en las quercáceas por un insecto, como por ejemplo en el quejigo. Alusión poética. * Ajos 4. No comer porque son "olor de tu villanía" (Caps. 10-35-43-50). "me dio un olor de ajos crudos, que me encalabrinó y atosigó el alma". "... no a vos, vellaco, harto de ajos". "... don villano, harto de ajos, y amarraros he a un árbol". * Alameda 5: Formación de álamos y por extensión a una agrupación de árboles diversos generalmente en sotos y riberas. Emboscadura en esta formación (Caps. 28-29-54). "... se metieron en una alameda, y don Quijote se acomodó al pie de un olmo, y Sancho al de una haya". "... dos días después que salieron de la alameda, llegaron don Quijote y Sancho al río Ebro..." * Álamo [3'], los hay blancos (''Populus alba), negros (Populus nigra) y temblones. ( "... porque venía de los '''Álamos de Medina del Campo ...". "...juntas, al tronco de un álamo o sauce que allí estaba." (Caps.LI-29). * Alcacel 1, cebada antes de madurar la espiga. Con sus tallos se hacían pitos o gaitas (zampoñas). (Cap. 73). * Alcornoque 13, tronco escondrijo (Caps. XI, XII, XXIII, XLI y 12, 14, 60 67,68. "Finalmente, Sancho se quedó dormido al pie de un alcornoque...". "...me ayude a subir sobre aquel alcornoque...". "... detuvo don Quijote en que Sancho subiese en el alcornoque...". "...le vio caído Sancho, cuando se deslizó del alcornoque...". "... malaventurado escudero, alma de cántaro, corazón de alcornoque, en entrañas guijeñas y apedernaladas!". "...siempre dura como un alcornoque...". "... tomó la noche entre unas espesas encinas o alcornoques". "... asiento los troncos de los durísimos alcornoques..." . "... arrimado a un tronco de una haya o de un alcornoque...". * Algalia 1: Hibisco. "mana", (Cap. IV). * Algarrobas 1, como comida, (Cap. 13) * Algodón 5 , referido a carnes blandas... (Caps. 14, 35, 36, 58). "... qué martas cebollinas, o qué copos de algodón cardado por en las talegas, ...". "... lágrimas de una afligida hermosura vuelven en algodón los riscos, ...". "... halagarme para que yo me hiciese de lana y algodón cardado, ...". "... fuera de juncos marinos o de hilachas de algodón." * Alhelí 2, comparación con las estrellas (Caps. 41, 67). "Alhelí y alfaquí , tanto por el al primero como por el i en que acaban, son conocidos por los arábigos." * Alheña 3, también conocida actualmente como "henna" por su propiedades para tatuar la piel o teñir el cabello. Se utiliza como sinónimo de polvos y su blandura. Prólogo II Parte (Cap. 14). "... envió al loco hecho una alheña.". "... dejan a sus buenos escuderos como alheña, o como cibera, en poder de sus enemigos." * Alhucema 1, se utiliza para referirse al léxico español de origen árabe. ''' * Aliagas 1, aulagas, arbusto espinoso al que también pertenecen los tojos en el clima atlántico. Sus flores son amarillas. En el clima mediterráneo peninsular existe una variedad conocida popularmente como "aulagas". ? (Cap. 61). * Amaranto 2, se refiere al color rojo y guirnaldas (Caps. 20, 58). * Avellana 7 , por su tamaño y como comida (Caps. 10, 13, 41, 42, 51). "... cuatro docenas de algarrobas y otras tantas avellanas y nueces...". "... alto de cuerpo, seco de rostro, estirado y avellanado de miembros..." B * '''Bellotas, fruto de los Quercus ''[13 '''o 4?']. La de la encina es grande, dulce y comestible para los seres humanos. Se alude a lo que comía Sancho en uno de los pasajes. (Caps. XI, 50, 52, 57, 59, 62). "... tendieron sobre las azaleas gran cantidad de bellotas avellanadas, y juntamente pusieron un medio queso...". "... bien satisfecho su estómago, tomó un puño de bellotas en la mano...". "... dijo nuestro caballero porque las bellotas que le dieron le trajeron a la memoria la edad dorada...". "... abundantísima mano de su dulcísimo fruto de las encinas,..." (Cita indirecta). * Berenjena 1, se refiere al color de la nariz de un personaje (Cap. 14). * Bledo 1, cita figurativa (Cap. 69). Bledo es sinónimo de cosa sin importancia. * Breva 1, cita referida a su blandura (Cap. 35). C * Cabrahigo 1, se refiere a una higuera silvestre. También se llama así a la higuera macho que no da frutos pero fecunda a las higueras hembras para que produzcan higos. Se refiere a la vegetación en una cueva. * Calabaza 2, se refiere a la calabaza del peregrino, que se usa como recipiente de líquidos. (Cap. 66). "... desenvainó su calabaza, desaforó su rajas...". * Cambronera ? 1 la especie resulta ambigua, aunque se cita a Lycium vulgare, ''también la imagen resulta ambigua. En cualquier caso, se alude una mata espinosa. (Cap. 22). * Cantueso 1 variedad de lavanda propia del clima mediterráneo y abundante en Sierra Morena. Se menciona a sus flores como cosa sin importancia. (Cap. 5). * ('Cáñamo)' (sin mención en el libro ???). "... quien tiraban cuatro salvajes, todos vestidos de yedra y de cáñamo teñido de verde,". (Cap..., ???). * '''Caña' 11, usada como utensilio o uso en sentido figurado. (Caps. II, XL, 12, 13, 41). "... solo su silbato de cañas cuatro o cinco veces...". "... y la caña se estaba se estaba blandeando y moviéndose, casi como si hiciera señas de que llegásemos a tomarla...". "así como llegó, alzaron la caña y la movieron a los dos lados, como si dijeran no con la cabeza." . "... así como llegué a ponerme debajo de la caña, la dejaron caer, y dio a mis pies dentro del baño.". "... tome mi buen dinero, quebré la caña, volví al terradillo,...". "... mesma ventana una pequeña cruz hecha de cañas, y luego la volvieron a entrar. Esta señal nos confirmó en que alguna cristiana debía estar cautiva en aquella casa,...". "... donde nos había aparecido la estrella de la caña...". "...vimos a deshora parecer la caña, y otro lienzo en ella, con otro nudo más crecido...". "... pero a ninguno se rindió la caña, sino a mí...". "En la caña pondré un hilo: ata allí la respuesta;...". Mostrámosle la ventanilla por donde parecía la caña, y él marcó desde allí la casa...". "... por ver si la caña parecía, que no tardón mucho en asomar". "...pusiesen el hilo, pero ya venía puesto en la caña, al cual até el papel...". "... ocasión que cuatro días tardase en parecer la caña...". "Inclinóse a mí la caña y el lienzo, hallé en él otro papel y cien escudos de oro...". "... en diversas veces, con la caña y el paño, no dio dos mil escudos de oro...". "... tuviera necesidad de aguardar el milagro de la caña para alcanza su rescate...". * Castaños 2, (Cap. XX). Bosque de estos árboles. "...andando una buena pieza por entre aquellos castaños y árboles sombríos, dieron en un predecirlo que al pie de unas altas peñas se hacía...". * Cebada 10, (Caps. III, XII, XVIII, XXXV, XLVIII, 13, 25, 50, 53). "B. Pues, ¿qué es de la cebada y de la paja? R. No me deja mi amo ni un bocado". "...trujo luego un libro donde asentaba la paja y cebada que daba a los arrieros, ...". "... en este podéis sembrar garbanzos y no cebada; el que viene será de guilla de aceite; los tres siguientes no se cogerá gota.". "... ha hecho en la venta, así de la paja y cebada de sus dos bestias, como de la cena y camas.". "... comer cosa que fuese caliente, y, asimismo, cebada para Rocinante.". "... costo de una noche, de cena, cama, paja y cebada, para él y para su escudero, y un rocín y un jumento...". "... somos caminantes que no queremos más de dar cebada a nuestras cabalgaduras y pasar adelante, porque vamos de priesa.". "... obligar a no tomar de la venta más que cebada." . "... aunque me diesen cuatro fanegas de cebada encima." . "... ayudaré a todo. Y así lo hizo, ahechándole la cebada y limpiando el pesebre,...". "Hallaron al paje cribando un poco de cebada para su cabalgadura,... ". "Sancho dijo que no quería más de un poco de cebada para el rucio y medio queso y medio pan para él;..." * Cebolla 7, (Caps. X, 43, 47, 40, 59). "... sin melindres ni respetos, aunque sea a pan y cebolla,...". "No comas ajos ni cebollas, porque no saquen por el olor tu villanería.". "... así me sustentaré Sancho a secas con pan y cebolla, ...". "... aunque fuese un pedazo de pan y cebolla,...". "... le dieron de cenar un salpicón de vaca con cebolla, y una manos cocidas de ternera algo entrada en días.". "... vaca, a tocino, a cecina, y a nabos y a cebollas...". "... de vaca; están cocidas con sus garbanzos, cebollas y tocino...". * Ciprés 3, utilizado para hacer coronas de algunos personajes. (Caps. XIII, 21). "...después pareció, eran cuál de tejo y cuál de ciprés." * Cotufas (chufas) 3, (Caps. XXX, 3, 20). Figuradamente "pedir cotufas en el golfo", o sea, como "pedir peras al olmo", algo imposible. * Chicoria 1, (Cap. VIII). Generalmente su raíz tostada ha sido utilizada como infusión sucedánea o adulterante del café. D * Dátil 2, "alma de almirez, cuesco de dátil" es la cita textual, parece una metáfora para referirse a algo sin fundamento científico. (Caps. 21, 70). "...palma que se mueve cargada de racimos de dátiles, que lo mismo parecen los dijes que trae pendientes de los cabellos y de la garganta!". E * Encina 22, (Caps. IV, VIII, XI, XII, XXXI, 8, 10, 12, 34, 53, 60, 67, 70). La encina es la especie botánica más citada en El Quijote, por eso entresacamos aquí solo las citas que nos han parecido más significativas. "... me ha molido a palos con el tronco de una encina,...". "... batalla roto la espada, desgajó de una encina un pesado ramo o tronco, y con él hizo tales cosas aquel día, y machacó tantos moros, ...". "... mozo Andrés que quitó de vuestra merced de la encina donde estaba atado.". "... se quedaron entre unas encinas que cerca del Toboso estaban,...". "... como don Quijote se emboscó en la floresta, encina o selva junto al gran Toboso,...". "... quedó en el aire, asido de un gancho de la encina, sin poder llegar al suelo.". "... más quiero recostarme a la sombra de una encina en verano...". "... le tomó la noche entre unas espesas encinas o alcornoques;". "... abundantísima mano de su dulcísimo fruto de las encinas,...". "... alma de esparto y con un corazón de encina" (metáfora sin otra referencia. * Enea 1, planta que crece en las riberas de ríos y arroyos y que antes se utilizaba, por ejemplo, para los asientos de las sillas. En Andalucía se le dice "anea". Se refiere a una estera hecha de esta planta. (Cap. XVII). * Esparto 3, arbusto de secano que fue utilizado para hacer esteras, alpargatas y aperos para las caballerías. Referido a lo enjuto y seco de este material. (Caps. 36, 54, 70). (Hay otra cita en el Libro I). "... mis carnes tienen más de algodón que de esparto,...". "... alma de esparto y con un corazón de encina" (metáfora sin otra referencia). F * Fresno 1, árbol caducifolio que crece preferentemente en las riberas de cursos de agua (arroyos, ríos...). Un personaje está sentado bajo uno de estos especímenes. (Cap. XXVIII). G * Garbanzos 2, alude a cultivos y comida. (Caps. XII, 59). * Granada 2, comer con tenedor y raja. (Caps. IX, 62). * Guindas 1, especie de cereza que se suele utilizar para licores o dulces. (Cap. 35) H * Habas 3, 3 citas en sentido figurado como "en todas partes cuecen habas...". (Caps. XXXII, 13, 47) * Haya 7, árbol caducifolio de clima húmedo. Se refiere al paisaje poco probable de estos árboles en la zona referida. (Caps. XII, 28, 54, 68, 71, 72). * Higos 2, se refiere a la abundancia de "higos pasos"(secos) y también, figuradamente, a su poca importancia. (Caps. XLI, 8). J * Jarales 1, de "jara", especie arbustiva de clima mediterráneo, las hay de varios tipos. Se refiere al paisaje vegetal. (Cap.XXIII). * Jazmines 1, alude a guirnaldas de ésta y otras plantas cultivadas, aunque en la zona referida existe el espontáneo "jazmín montuno" (Jasminum fruticans). (Cap. 20). * Juncos 2, referido a "juncos marinos". (Caps. 20, 58). "... olor harto más de torreznos asados que de juncos y tomillos: bodas que por tales olores comienzan..." L * Lampazos 1, la imagen del libro no parece concordar mucho con esta planta... (Cap. XI). guirnaldas ? * Laureles 3, guirnaldas y su mérito. (Caps. 22, 49, 58). * Lino 2, sobre su trillado. (Caps. XXV, 25). * Lirio 2, figuradamente sobre Dulcinea y "... los cabellos, como lirios, ...". Caps. XXXI, 44). M * Madreselva 1, en guirnaldas (Cap. 20). * Malvas 1, parece en sentido figurado "con los que nacieron en las malvas". (Cap. 4). * Manzana 1, "más sano que una manzana"... (Cap. X). * Margarita 1, figuradamente "preciosa". (Cap. XXXIV). * Membrillo 1, carne de membrillo. (Cap. 47). * Mirto [2'], también llamado "arrayán" (''Myrtus Communis). Señal de victoria. "... sobre una acémila, y, cubriéndole con matas de romero y con ramas de mirto, le llevaron..." Cap. 34). * Mostaza 2, pequeñez. (Caps. 41, 42). N * '''Nabo 2, Comida, "cercenar la cabeza como si...". (Caps.XXXV, 49). * Naranjos 2, "media naranja" y árbol. (Caps. XXXII, 8). * Nísperos 1, comida. Posiblemente referido a los autóctonos de frutos comestibles y abundantes aquí. (Cap. 59). * Nueces [5'''], comida. "... de algarrobas y otras tantas de avellanas y nueces, mercedes a la estrechez de mi dueño...". "...de cuentas en la mano, mayores que medianas nueces, y los dieces asimismo como huevos medianos de avestruz;". "... pusieron sobre ellas pan, sal cuchillos, nueces, rajas de queso, huesos mondos de jamón.. ". "... '''Dido mostraba verter lágrimas del tamaño de nueces..." (Caps. 13, 54, 62)...? O * Oliva 2, referido al árbol... "...ni del famoso Betis las olivas:...". (Cap. VI). * Olmo 5, "pedir peras al..." y árboles. "... de Sancho fue, espetado en un asador de un olmo entero, un entero novillo;". (Caps. XXII, 20, 28, 40, 52). * Orégano 1, sentido figurado. (Cap. 36). P * Palma [12]: palmera, ramas de este árbol. La mayor parte de las alusiones lo son iguradamente, como mérito: "...sin Lauro o palma...", "... como creo que saldrá, son la palma desta batalla,...", "solo vuestra merced lleva la palma a todos los caballeros andantes;", "y tronque la palma eminente de las buenas liberales artes.", "no quiero o otro gusto o gloria, otra palma o vencimiento, otro triunfo,...", "...es pobre, merece ser coronada con laureles y palmas de vencimiento y triunfo.". "...desiertos de Egipto, que se vestían de hojas de palma y comían raíces de la tierra.". "yo me doy por vencido y os rindo la palma y doy la bandera esta rara habilidad". "... Toboso, a quien en toda España la dan la palma de la hermosura.". "...doncellas; al cabo al cabo, cuando esperaba palmas, triunfos y coronas, granjeadas y merecidas por mi valerosas hazañas,". "... entre ellas, un ramo de maravilla y vencedora palma." (Caps. VI, 20, 21, 22, 24, 49, 67, 69). * Palmito 1, especie de palma pequeña típica del clima mediterráneo. Su raíz es comestible. La cita se utiliza en sentido figurado. (Cap. 5). * Pasas (1), comida. (Cap. IX). * Peras 6. Citas en sentido figurado. (Caps. XXII, 40, 43, 52, 67). * Pinos 1, solo aparecen mencionados en una ocasión y en sentido figurado, no por ver la especie. (Cap. XV). * Piruétano 1, especie de peral silvestre. Sobre el estómago. (Cap. 13). R * Retamas 2, "...esparciendo de trecho a trecho los ramos de retama, como su amo lo había aconsejado." (Cap. XXV). * Roble 1, (Cap. VIII). * Romero 4, abundancia. "... se me dé un poco de aceite, vino, sal y romero para hacer el salífero bálsamo;". "... hacednos merced y beneficio de darnos un poco de romero, aceite, sal y vino, que es menester para curar uno de los mejores caballeros andantes que hay en la tierra,". "... sobre una acémila, y, cubriéndole con matas de romero y con ramas de mirto, le llevaron...". (Caps. XI, XVII, 34). * Rosas 5, "... porque yo sé bien a lo que huele aquella rosa entre espinas, ...". "sobre los cuales traían guirnaldas de jazmines, rosas, amaranto y madreselva compuestas.". "...durísimos alcornoques, sombra los sauces, olor las rosas,". (Caps. XIII, XXXI, XXXIII, 20, 67). *'Ruibarbo' 1: parece que se refiere al Rheum officinale por sus propiedades laxantes, aunque la ilustración del libro es poco clara, pero puede referirse a otros Rheum. (Cap. VI). S * Sauces 3. Citas variadas. "...juntas, al tronco de un álamo o sauce que allí estaba." (Caps.14, 29, 67). T * Tagarninas 1, también llamadas "cardillos". Sus tallos con comestibles. Sobre el estómago. (Cap. 13). * Tártagos 1 , planta purgante ? entre otras propiedades. (Cap. 11). * Tejo 1: árbol perennifolio tóxico, excepto en el exterior rojo de sus frutos. Guirnaldas. (Cap. XIII). * Tomillos 1, olor. (Cap. 20). * Trigo [18], citas variadas. (Caps. IV, V, IX, XII, XXXI, 8, 29, 32, 33). "... aunque sea tamaño como un grande trigo;". "...vecino suyo, que venía de llevar una carga de trigo al molino;". "con dos arrobas de pasas y dos fanegas de trigo,". "...respondió Sancho- sino ahechando dos anegas de trigo en un corral de su casa.". " Pues haz cuenta- dijo don Quijote- que los granos de aquel trigo eran granos de perlas, tocados de sus manos.". "Y si miraste, amigo, el trigo ¿era candeal, o trenchel?. No era sino rubión -respondió Sancho.". "...fuga del meneo de una parte de trigo que tenía en la criba,". "... llegándole a poner un costal de trigo sobre un jumento,". "... he aquí que acabó de limpiar su trigo y enviallo al molino." . "... como su merced estaba ahechando aquel trigo que dije, el mucho polvo que sacaba e le puso como nube en el rostro y se le escureció." "... porfiar que mi señora Dulcinea ahechaba trigo, siendo eso un menester y ejercicio que va desvirado de todo lo que hacen y deben hacer las personas principales...". "... ya me has dicho tú que la viste ahechando trigo, cuando me trajiste la respuesta de la carta que le envié contigo.". "... blanquísimo, con los suele haber montones de trigo en las eras;". "... que están en el río, sonde se muele el trigo?". "... llevar por ventura las que vienen a moler trigo a estas aceñas?". "... llevó una epístola, ahechando un costal de trigo,". "y aquello de que la halló ahechando trigo, siendo todo burla y mentira,". U * Uva 3, "... pedazo de pan y obra de cuatro libras de uvas, que en ellas no podrá venir veneno;". "... melindroso: tanto que comía con tenedor las uvas y aun los granos de la granada." (Caps. XLV, 51, 62). Y * Yedra: hiedra [4''']. Citas referidas a '''vestidura vegetal. "... quien tiraban cuatro salvajes, todos vestidos de yedra y de cáñamo teñido de verde,". "... sino de algunas hojas verdes de lampazos y yedra entretejidas,". "dejadme llegar al muro de quien yo soy yedra,". (Caps. XI, 41...?). Z * Zanahorias 1, comida. (Cap. 55). * Zarzas 3, "...pero llena de carboneras y cabrahígos, de zarzas y alzas, tan espesas y intrincadas,". "... o como la lana entre las zarzas,..." (Caps. L, 22, 45). Categoría:Libros Categoría:Botánica Categoría:El Quijote